Lost Boy
by RadicalCat
Summary: A boy is found in a small town in Pennsylvania. He has no wallet, and no shoes and no memory. But he knows his name is Jack. Dark themes, substance abuse, peer pressure.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter has been rewritten and the rating changed. I've decided to take it in a more mature direction. Dark themes, peer pressure, drug use and under-age drinking.

**Lost Boy**

* * *

He was found unconscious and bereft of memory.

The doctors called it amnesia. They shone small lights in his eyes and frowned at his charts. His stomach refused food for several days, but eventually he could keep down pudding and water. Other then a slightly lower then average temperature; he was fine.

His name was Jack. That much he knew. He held on to this sliver of certainty for many weeks after waking in the hospital bed.  
He had no wallet, no id, and no shoes. But his name was Jack.

They wrote his name on the charts as Jack Overland- Overland since it was the name of the town lake he'd been found beside. Jack insisted it sounded better the 'doe'.  
There was no car in the area, no footprints in the snow. Just Jack laying unconscious by the lake after the storm.

The lightening had struck a generator and half the town had been out of power for most of the night. One doctor remarked Jack was lucky he was found at all in that darkness- all the streetlights in the area had blown from the power surge.

A man had gone looking for his dog- run away in fright of the thunder. He'd found the dog by lake, snuffling something blue in the mud. Jack had been hauled away by emergency services and even though the towns entire police force had scoured the area for hours, the storm made it impossible. It did not help that the Overland lake had started to thaw for the first time in the town's long memory. The banks rose and flooded the low forest floor.

And any clues of Jacks mysterious appearance were washed away.  
They said it was lucky Jack hadn't drowned.

Two days after waking; the police came to question him.  
Two men, one older and with more whiskers- the other was younger and still had a shine on his boots.  
They introduced themselves as officer Crown and officer Bennett.

They asked what he remembered: which was nothing, and if he could think of anyone they could contact for him: he couldn't.

They took his finger prints and ordered dental examinations. Crown wrote notes in a little notepad he carried with him. Male, 5'11, hair and eyes: brown. Aged between 14 and 17.

Jack cleared his throat. "Do- do you think you'll be able to find my family?"  
It was deeper they expected from the boy with such a young face.

Crown was flipping through his notebook and nodded vacantly without looking up. "I'm sure we'll pull something up in the system. Kids don't just drop out of the sky- you came from somewhere. We'll find it.  
Bennett, I'm gonna to go make some phone calls." Crown headed out the door, dialing a number on his phone.

Jack clenched the bed sheets in his hands.

The younger officer surprised him by sitting down on the end of his bed and took off his brown puffy coat.  
"The nurses told me your their pulling together to sort you out some clothes."  
He was clearly trying his best to pull of his beard. It was cut a little close and looked a little patchy if well groomed. The man probably though it made him look older.  
Jack nodded and cracked his knuckles absently in his hands. "They didn't need to. I still got those." He pointed a thumb towards the corner of the room where a pair of raggy cotton pants and a worn in blue hoodie were folded neatly on the seat.  
Jack had argued with the head of housekeeping for an hour about having thrown his clothes away when they'd brought him in. It was only once they'd been fished out the hazard bags and dry cleaned that he returned to his bed quietly.

But the nurses had still insisted he needed something other then rags.  
He knew he'd charmed the female staff a little. They were sneaking him extra pudding cups.

The officer pulled a pack of blue playing cards out of his pocket and held them up. "You wanna play?"

Jack was surprised, but delighted, and the next forty minutes was easily the happiest so far. The man taught him Blackjack and they played a few rounds while the officer chatted ideally about the town where Jack had found himself.

It was a small community settled in the rocky terrain of Pennsylvania called Burgess.  
It was a one, maybe two horse, kinda of town. Snowy most of the year, but comfortable. Mostly quiet except for the yearly tourist rush right before the end of fall. The towns main claim to fame was the coming winter festival, when the town was decorated with pale blue banners and glittering decorations. It was a fairly new celebration, only started ten or so years ago- but it was quickly becoming the center of the town schedule. The towns two motels were booked out well into a month in advance.

Jack's mysterious appearance- found unconscious in the snow early in the morning with no clear explanations; was currently the talk of the town.

It was probably the most exciting thing to happen all year gossip wise. So Jack shouldn't be surprised if he got a few odd looks in the street when he left the hospital.

"Where will I go?" Jack heard himself ask, fingers tightening on his hand of Go Fish.

The officer smiled brightly though, "Don't worry, we'll find you a foster family for the time being. It shouldn't be long. The docs said you might remember any day now. Don't lose hope."

Hope did glow in Jack's chest, and he took a deep solidifying breath before putting down a pair of sevens on his pile.  
"Got any twos?" Officer Bennett asked.

"Go fish."

Crown came back shortly after saying there hadn't been any updates on missing persons matching Jacks description. He took a photo of Jack with his phone- something that made Jack blink in amazement, and filed it into his email. "We'll keep at it up at the station. You'll stay here until we work out something more long term."

The younger officer stood and Jack tried his best not to look as disappointed as he felt.

Bennett held out the pack of cards, repacked in their box. "Every man needs a packs of cards." he said and pushed them into Jack's hand. "You practice some tricks and we'll play again when I come back, okay?"

The grin on Jacks face might've split it in half. "You bet. But don't get your hopes up- I'll defiantly win next time."

The officer laughed and held his hand out, "I'm Jamie by the way."

A light, a single glowing dot flashed in Jack's mind. And then it was gone. But it left a residual glow in his chest.

Jack reached out and shook Jamie's hand and squeezed it as hard as he dared. "Thanks Jamie. Come back soon, okay?"

Jamie said he would, and then the two officers were gone.

Jack looked out the window, where the rain was pelting against the glass. His grip on the cards tightened, then he lay out a game of solitaire like Jamie had showed him and heaved out a sigh. He wanted to remember. He wanted to know who he was.  
He wondered where his family was right now and if they were looking for him.

* * *

**R&amp;R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Warning, darker themes to come in later chapters.

**Lost Boy**

* * *

Two weeks later, Jamie came to collect Jack when he was discharged from the hospital.

They had become fast friends in the short time together, despite the age difference. Jamie had visited often and true to his word, Jack hadn't lost a game of cards once.

He'd practiced his slight of hand while sitting alone in his hospital bed, keeping his mind busy and trying not to focus on his situation. The doctors were positive and assured him time would help. He just needed to be patient.

A friendly nurse had brought in a book on card tricks and he'd used the hours sitting alone between visitations and rounds to practice. Jack could now successfully palm a chosen card, switch it out, and move it into position in his shuffled deck without revealing the trick.

The nurses thought this was wonderful and each time he successfully split the deck wherever they pointed and held out the half deck with a flourish; they clapped, and jello and pudding would be piled onto his tray at lunch.

He was starting to get pretty good at it. Knowing card tricks were mostly about confidence and presentation, he now wiggled his eyebrows and pretended to be surprised when ever he somehow managed to find the right card. Jack realized he enjoyed showing off and was pleased to indulge in his newly discovered vice.

Jamie had been right about the hospital staff- most of nurses were mothers with teenage boys of their own at home. And they had been all to pleased to donate some never worn or under appreciated clothes to the boy who had nothing.  
Between them all, they had Jack kitted out with a barely worn pair of sneakers and several sets of winter wardrobe. Jack felt odd about receiving the donations, arguing he still had his hoodie. But as Jamie pointed out- he at least still needed shoes. So Jack relented.  
Jacks new favorite choice was the long sleeve, worn in tshirt with the yellow circle eating the dots on the chest. Jack didn't know what Pacman was but Jamie had promised to show him once he was discharged. It sounded like fun.

Jack waited, sitting on his freshly made bed, swinging his feet over the side. A nurse came to collect his chart and smiled at him.

"Not long now," she said. "All ready to go?"

Jack grinned but his tone was impatient "I've been packed for _ages_." he held up his card deck, already worn on the corners from practice. "One more for old times sake?"

She granted him her time, and he shuffled and directed her attention to his right hand while he palmed the five of diamonds on his left, revealing it with a flourish and a wink.

"Your clearly a master magician." she told him and lay a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck out there Jack. I know you'll find your family. They must be missing you terribly. I know we certainly will."

He thanked her with a hug and she patted him on the head before pulling away.  
"Ok, a days work is never done. Don't worry, he wont be long." She told him with a smile and waved as she exited through the door to continue on through her rounds.

Jamie arrived only ten minutes late.  
"Sorry- I had to run home. Its coming down pretty heavy outside. I thought you might need this." he threw a bundle into Jack's chest.

It was a padded blue winter jacket with a hood and a yellow and black stripe running across the middle.  
"This is awesome Jamie!" Jack grinned madly, holding it out. "I love it." He threw it on and zipped it up to his chest. "Now I'm totally set."

Jamie nodded and folded his arms. "I thought it might fit. That used to be mine when I was your age. Your lucky my mother doesn't throw much away."

Jack looked up. "Really? I cant believe you were ever as skinny as me."

"Yeah, well I filled out. Come on, grab your stuff. Ive got the cruiser out front."  
Jack was ecstatic to finally be leaving the hospital. He'd spent most of the last week hiding from orderly's in the children's wards, visiting the ones who were too sick to leave bed and performing impromptu magic shows. He'd made lots of the children smile and it made him feel whole for a while. But when their family's visited, he was shunted out the door and left to wander the hallways until he was found and put back to bed. His mind swimming with questions of where his family was and whether they were looking for him.  
They must be looking for him.

Jack made time to say goodbye to everyone he passed on the way out. One nurse cried and another orderly passed him a pudding cup for old time sake and they laughed.

When the doors to the hospital opened, the wind blew in and blew his hair off his face. "Woo- You weren't wrong about the weather." he said, shooting Jamie a grin.

"No kidding," Jamie nodded with a thoughtful look "Its not usually this unfriendly this time of year."

The cruiser was waiting in the undercover parking lot, and Jack made a show of sliding over the bonnet.  
"Oie- They don't just give these out you know." Jamie scolded, buffing the non damage on the hood with his elbow.

Jack flapped a limp hand at him and ignored the reprimand. They closed the doors with a heavy thud and Jack was suddenly struck by the fact that now he'd gotten what he wanted- to be Out of the hospital- he didn't know what to do.  
"Ok- so where are we going again?" He asked.

"The Carlito's." Jamie answered, starting up the car and putting it into gear. "They've fostered a few kids short term in the past. They've got a room set up for you and everything. Buckle up."

"And are they sure they want me to stay with them? Like a hundred and forty percent sure?" Jack pulled the belt tight over his middle and felt it constrict against his neck. Jamie gave him a look. And Jack shrugged. "I'm just a handful is all. You sure they know what their getting into?"

Jamie snorted and began to back out of the lot. "How would you know your a handful? You don't remember."

"Well I feel like a handful alright? What if I break something? Can't I stay with you?"

"So you can break my stuff? I don't think so." Jamie snorted but saw Jack wilt into his seat. "Its a whole legal thing, Jack. I can drive you around and we can hang out but I can't have you come and sleep on my couch. You gotta be cleared for stuff like that."

The rain began to pound on the roof of the cruiser as they pulled away from the hospital.  
Jack shot him a long mopey look, Jamie continued in a positive tone. "The Carlito's are nice. Good people and they have way more patience then me."

Jack put his feet up on the dashboard. "An' what happens to me when I screw up and they can't put up with me?" He rolled his eyes and added snarkily. "Do I just go sleep in a tree or something?"

"Get your feet of the dash, come on man." Jamie demanded, pushing the sneakers off. Jack let his feet drop and looked away out the window.

Jamie heaved a sigh,_ teenagers _he thought. "Look- just don't paint the dog red or break something on purpose and I'm sure they'll be fine. I promise, if things go south we'll sort something else out. You won't have to sleep outside."

"They have a dog?" Jack looked up in surprise.

"Yep. A big one. Husky, I think. Gentle though." he slowed the car to a roll, and put on his turn signal, puling out onto the main street. He took his time between the traffic, the heavy rain made visibility difficult. "Pete and Lara both work full-time so they'd appreciate it if you took him out for a run once in a while. He's getting kinda fat to be honest. I told them you'd probably like that."

Jack visibly brightened. "Yeah- I can do that. No problem!"

They drove in silence for a minute, stopping at a red light while Jack studied the town out his window. The rain was thick and put a grey wash over the buildings.

The harsh weather had slickend the sidewalk and the few people out walked with care down the main strip. Jamie nodded and lifted two fingers off the wheel at another car as he drove by.

"They've got two kids as too." Jamie added in the silence.

Jack blinked at him, processing the new information. "Really?" he asked, trying not to let the excitement creep into his voice.

Jamie nodded. "Two of them. George is real into his sports, like Pete. So you two should have plenty of energy to burn together. The little one was so excited when they told her you were coming. She started getting all her toys out at once so you would have something to play with."

Jack grinned madly, and he felt his heart lift out of his stomach. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He resisted the urge to bounce in his seat.  
"Well step on it man! Its rude to keep them waiting."

* * *

Their names were Alyssa and George. George was a studious almost serious eight year old. He liked soccer, the sports channel and peanut butter sandwiches.  
Alyssa made up for George's lack of adventure but climbing into and onto everything she could reach. She liked bugs and her hair worn in pigtails with yellow ribbons.

She was as enamored with Jack, as Jack was with her, having thrown her arms around his legs at the door and launching into a speech about her favorite kind of caterpillar was.

The two of them were already sat on the dinning room floor piecing Lego's together. Jack made a butterfly and wiggled it under the four year old's nose, sending her into giggles.

"I can tell you two will get along like houses." Lara laughed, clearing the lunch dishes from the table. Jack grinned up at her.

Lara was friendly and motherly and had set Jack and Jamie at the lunch table as soon as they arrived- once they had disengaged Alyssa's hold on his legs

She was a vet nurse, and she was thrilled to have Jack come stay; amnesia or not.  
Her husband Pete was a lawyer for the only firm in town, who helped coach the boys after school sports on the weekends. He wore a bright blue neck tie that was loosened around the collar of his shirt. A shirt that had a smudge of pumpkin mash smeared on the sleeves from trying to feed Alyssa at lunch.  
Jack liked them both, they treated him with a friendly, familiar sort of manner from the moment he walked in the door. Pete has shook his hand, Lara had wrapped her arms briefly around him. He felt welcome. And the warm welcome momentarily displaced the feeling that Jack was a fish out of water. A feeling he couldn't shake since he had woken up several weeks ago.

Lara had big dark curls and skin like caramel, and Pete had bright hazel eyes and a wide smile. All these traits had been passed on to the children and they made for a beautiful family. The big framed photos along the hallway proved it.  
Jack was struck again, how out of place he must have looked here in the same house. A skinny pale boy with no real defining features. He'd spent long minutes studying his own face in the little mirror above the sink in his hospital room. He'd been surprised how young he looked- which sounded silly. He felt Much older.  
His face seemed to settle into a default smirk, and he didn't mind. It mad him look less... lost.

The alienated feeling felt... familiar Like he'd felt this out of place with a family before.

"Jack?"

He looked up from the Lego he had been staring at in his hands and found Lara's eyes on him.

"Sorry- I spaced out there. What did you need?"

If she thought he was odd, she ignored it and asked. "Would you like to see your room?"

"Sure." he unraveled his legs and stood. Jamie was drinking coffee at the table with Pete, and George as sat next to his father playing a hand held video game. Jack wondered if the boy knew he stuck his tongue between his teeth when he concentrated.

He collected his bag from the hallway and followed Lara. Someone took his other hand and he looked down to see Alyssa smiling broadly back.

"You have a new shadow." Lara grinned, and then more seriously looked to her daughter. "Now remember Jack is our visitor and not to bother him if he asks to be alone, alright?"

Jack took hold of the little girls wrist and pulled her up off her feet for a moment. She cackled madly and held on to his arm with her other hand. He let her dangle and then set her back down on her feet. "She alright. I like the company."

Lara nodded. "Just tell me or Pete if shes a little too much at anytime. She can be very... precious."

"I'm a princess!" Alyssa half shouted, pulling on Jacks sleeve to get his attention.

"I can tell." he said, crouching down and tapping her gently on the nose. "Does that make me one of your knights?"

She giggled and nodded though Jack was sure she didn't really know what a knight was per say.  
Her big hazel eyes saw through him and switched something on in his soul. Even if she didn't know what a knight was, Jack knew he could be one for her. Be it dragons or dark wizards. He would be her champion.

"Now I hope you like green." Lara said with a wane smile and opened the door at the end of the hall.

Jack put her bag down on the single bed and looked around. "No kidding."

The carpet was green. The bed covers were deep green. And the curtains were pastel green. There was a dark brown desk in the corner, a wardrobe set into the wall and a small bookshelf to the right of the bed.

"Our last visitor liked green and I never got a chance to update. Sorry. I hope your eyes will adjust."

Jack laughed. "Down worry. It's nice, it feels homely."

And it did. The lamp on the bedside had been turned on to combat the dark afternoon and gave the room a warm gold glow. The light caught the dust motes in the air and made them dance. It mirrored a vision in jacks mind- one he couldn't see clearly but only in blurs of colour and warmth. Jack sank down on the bed and took a deep breath. He felt light headed.

"I'll give you time to unpack, we'll be down the hall if you need anything." Jack nodded absently. Then remembering himself he stood. "Thank you Lara. Really. I appreciate everything you've done for me. I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

Lara smiled, then came a little closer and surprised Jack by brushing his hair out of his eyes. It felt nice. It was the sort of thing a mother would do. "Its no problem Jack. We're very happy to have you here. Come on Alyssa, its time for your nap."

The word 'nap' set off the wrong chemical reaction in the four year old. Her cheeks immediately reddened and her little eyes crinkled at the edges. She opened her mouth to say 'no', but Jack got there first.

"Hey- how about we go play outside when you wake up." he suggested, adding "If the rain stops."

The interruption had thrown the girl off and she blinked at him. "Outside now?" she asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "When the sun comes out. You have a nap first or you'll be too tired for races. You want to beat me and George right?"

Alyssa seemed to consider this before nodding thoughtfully and moving past her mother towards the stairs.  
Lara started at him, then openly smiled. "We are very _Very_ happy to have you here, Jack. You need anything; just ask."

She closed the door behind her. Jack sat back down on the bed, and after a moment, took off his jacket and kicked off his shoes. It was warm in here and he didn't like the clammy feeling on his chest. But he didn't want to leave just yet.

He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes. A nap sounded awesome.

* * *

He didn't remember his dreams. But he wanted to say he saw gold streams and rolling hills of long green grass. He thought of cool stone tunnels and warm sunlight streaming down from a earthen sky.

When he woke, he took a shower in the bathroom adjacent to his room and redressed in his jeans and tshirt.

George came to get him and politely asked if Jack would like to go outside since the rain had departed for now. Jack could see Alyssa bouncing around in the hallway impatiently behind the boy and noticed George stood between the door and the frame so she couldn't squeeze past him into Jacks room like a puppy.

"Races!" Alyssa shouted in the hallway, she was dressed in a bright red rain coat. George looked over his shoulder with a face that gave Jack the impression George had told her Not to shout that several times already.

He zipped up his jacket with gusto. "Lets go."

They introduced Jack to Logan, the family dog. He was a large- chubby husky that was all wiggle, wags and tongue licks. He put two large paws on Jacks shoulders and washed the boys jaw in greeting. Jack thought he was the best thing since sliced bread.

After an in depth tour of the garden lead by Alyssa as she pulled Jack around by the knee of his pants and Logan bumping into his legs. They had one race around the muddy yard in which the boys let the little girl and her chubby dog win by a mile; then settled into one of Alyssa's favorite hobbies- finding bugs.

Its wasn't that easy to do in this cold, the coming winter had sent all but the most hardy creatures into hibernation. But armed with a garden trowel and a jam jar, Alyssa had found six snails on the path and four beetles in the flowerbed.

George had stomped around after them with his hands in his pockets and Jack made a deal with himself to get the boy to smile before dinner.

They sat by the swing set where Jack absently pushed himself back and forth and George sat on the end of the slide.

"Mom says you don't remember where you came from."

Jack stopped pushing himself and the swing and looked to the boy. George was watching him with a frown. "Nope." Jack answered shortly and kicked himself off the ground again.

George was quiet and then added, a little softer. "Are you scared?"

Jack froze and let the swing come to a slow stop.

_Are you scared?_

The words filled his head with dark images, waves of black rolling sand. Dark clouds, bright flashes of lighting. There was a blinding pain in his skull and water filling his mouth-  
Jack shook his head, and forced a smile- a habit- he realized.

"Whats there to be scared of?" he asked George, deflecting the question with one of his own.

George didn't reply.

Alyssa came running over, bright pink rubber boots cutting through the mud. Her hands were held out in front of her like a ring bearer at a wedding. She came straight to Jack, and Jack noticed George frown. He wondered if all the attention Alyssa was giving him was making her brother jealous.

"Hey Lissy- what you got there?"

The girl clenched her grubby hands around her prize and grinned broadly.

"Worms!" She shouted, and dissolved into giggles.

"Well we better find them somewhere to live. Do you wanna make a house for them with me?" Jack popped off the swing, crouched by the flower bed and began scooping a hole in the wet dirt. "Can you find me something for the roof George?" Jack asked happily. Not one to be dis-included, George found some long flat pieces of wet bark.

"Worms don't need homes." Alyssa told them firmly, but lay the earthworm carefully into the hovel with Jacks lead.

"How would you know that?" Jack asked simply, making a track in the dirt as a path. "Have you ever asked a worm?"

"Worms don't talk. They haven't got mouths." George pointed out flatly.

Jack gave him an appraising look. "Well maybe you just aren't listening right, Georgy-boy. They must have mouths- they eat right? Maybe they just have really small voices."

To prove a point Jack gently scooped one of the poor worms Alyssa had dropped into the ground. It wiggled lazily in his dirty palm. He held it up to his ear and made a show of concentration. "Ah- yes! I see. Yes, yes." he nodded thoughtfully with a finger on his chin, both the children stared at him; Alyssa with wonder and George with disbelief. "You don't say."

Jack held out the worm level with George's face. "He says you shouldn't be so quick to judge others by the way they look George. But he said he'll forgive you this time because you didn't know any better. You should really say your sorry."

George made a face. "You want me to say sorry," he paused, "to a worm?"

Jack placed the worm back down into the dirt where it began to dig into the earth. He looked around the yard and spied the small soccer net and ball in the corner of the lawn. He grinned.

"How about you practice being Goalie for a while and see if I score more goals then you save- if I do, then you gotta apologize to the worm."

George gave him a real smile that reached his eyes. "Ok your on."

Jack bounced to his feet and pulled the smaller boy up by his arm, dragging him over to the net. "You gotta mean it when you say sorry to Shelby though.

George took place in the goal and bent his knees. "Who's Shelby?" he made a face in confusion.

"The worm of course." Jack said flippantly, lining up his kick. "He has a name you know." He pulled back his foot and gave an experimental kick to the center of the goal. George deflected it easily with his fists and grinned.

They practiced for the next ten minutes. George took pity on Jacks poor form but commented he had power and aim in his kicks. He saved a lot more goals then Jack scored, but they'd forgotten the bet by the time Jack asked him to show him how to be Goalie. George explained the basic rules and showed him how to square his feet.

After his eighth saved goal, Jack held the ball over his head in triumph. "Your pretty good George!"

The boy looked bashful, red in the cheeks for exertion and happy. "I'm Ok. Coach says I still need to practice."

The back door swung open and Lara stood in the frame. "You two look like your having fun." she smiled at jack and then turned to her son. "Phone for you George Hun."

"Ok coming." George turned to Jack. "Wanna play Xbox later?"

"Sure." Jack shrugged and grinned. He didn't know what an Xbox but George thought it was fun so it must be.

"Cool. See you inside." George made a beeline for the house. Logan wagged his tail lazily as he past the stairs and watch the boy vanish inside with his mother.

Jack looked around for Alyssa. She was over on the path, crouched over something in her hands, staring with intent focus at something not far from her nose.

"More worms Lissy?" He asked approaching and looked over her shoulders to see what she had.

Alyssa looked up and focused on him for a moment before holding her dirty hands up cupping something inside.

"Sssh." She scolded in a whisper, "Its a present. Its a-" she turned and looked into the air again, then back to Jack with a smile. "A present for Jack!"she declared in a hushed tone, sounding proud.

Jack crouched beside her and put his hands up. "But where will we find a Jack this late on a Sunday afternoon?" He asked in a silly tone.

She didn't seem to appreciate his humor though and thrust her little hands into his face.

"No games. It's imm-poor-tent." She struggled on the new word. He wondered who had thought it necessary to teach such a word to a four year old.

Jack shook his head at her weird little mood swing and held out an empty hand and covered his eyes with the other. "Ok, go on then. Let me have it." He said, fully expecting a cold handful of mud and leaves to be dropped into his palm. Maybe a slug if he was lucky.

But it wasn't dirt. It was dirty yes, anything would be after Alyssa's hands on it, but it was solid and heavy and round.

Alyssa had carefully placed the gift in his open palm and stepped back, Jack saw her wiping her hands on her pants before picking a handful of grass out of the lawn.

He looked in hand and frowned.

It was an egg.

"Alyssa, where did you get an egg?" He asked in cold surprise. He looked up in the trees for a sign of a nest.

"The bunny." Alyssa said, flapping a hand in one direction.

"Rabbits don't lay eggs, Lissy." Jack said, a little bewildered and at the same time not at all. Only kids could live in that world where nonsense and sense were the same thing. She shrugged at him in a noncommittal way and started packing grass into her pockets. Jack just shook his head. He wished he could see what she did in that magical little warped brain of hers.

He held the egg up and brushed some of the mud off.

It came up a brilliant sky blue.

It was an Easter egg. It was the middle of fall.

He studied the egg again with a frown. He saw a line of silver and rubbed a finger across the surface of the shell.

He stared at it.

"And you say you got this from a rabbit?" he asked Alyssa in a strained tone.

"He -he said it was for Jack." She told him firmly.

And she was right.

Written in silver across the egg in thin clear cursive were the words:

_You Are Jack Frost_.

Jack looked from the egg, to the girl, the egg again; and then to the spot on the path where Alyssa had be crouched.

In the middle the wet concrete, where it had no real right or reason to be; was a bright pink poppie.

* * *

**R&amp;R** for more chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost Boy**

* * *

The egg left Jack rattled for hours.

Alyssa was done with questions about its random appearance. He'd asked one to many times, and now she was tight lipped and hid behind her mothers legs until dinner.

Jack felt bad for scaring her off. He hadn't meant to get so... involved over a game like that. Because that was all it was. A game of pretend and an egg.  
It _was_ just an egg though. A weird, coincidental and totally random egg.

_You Are Jack Frost._

The words kept echoing in his mind in a voice he both didn't remember, and couldn't forget.  
The voice was large and old and obviously wasn't real, because nothing was _that_ large and old.  
Still, It was a pretty egg. And it had one half of his name right, whatever the other half might be.  
He put it in the pocket of his coat and thumbed it absently during dinner.

Dinner was roast chicken and vegetables in creamy dishes and steamed greens, and soft buttered bread rolls. It was hearty family food and Jack thanked a higher power this lovely family was happily to let him sit at their table.

Jamie was seated between Jack and Pete. The men discussed a dispute between two neighbors about a property line until Lara told them off for talking business at the dinner table.

Jack saw Alyssa playing with her potato mash, and glanced his way before turning back to her food.  
Jack made faces at her until she smiled and promised himself he would apologize to her properly later. George was happily telling anyone who would listen about his upcoming game the weekend after and surprised Jack by pinning him down with a serious look.  
"You'll come, right? I told Aidan on the phone about you and he wants to met you too. You have to  
sit on the benches and watch me play."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jack grinned, then waiting till Lara was focused on cleaning Alyssa's cheeks- flicked a single pea from his plate onto George's. The boy just smiled at him, and Jack was surprised how familiar that smile was.

Dessert was a special treat in honor of welcoming Jack. It was chocolate cake, three tired and layered in chocolate cream.

"Lara- you know they only make my uniform in three sizes, and I'm already a medium." Jamie warned.

"Then you'd better not stop at the dinner for lunch for a while." She answered. "Now pass me your plate."

They ate until everyone had to lean away from the table.

"Ok everyone, its already way past bath time for someone. Excuse us while we go have some girl time. Jamie- stop by any time."

"I will." he nodded.

Lara picked up Alyssa, the girl's eyes were already half lidded and her belly stuck out.  
She was passive as her mother carried her away up the stairs.

George pushed himself away from the table and pulled Jacks sleeve. "Come on, I wanna show you my setup."

"No Xbox tonight." Pete cut in. "Its already late and you have school tomorrow. And I'm sure Jack would like to get settled before you start beating him at Fifa. Let Jack and Jamie have some time and you can help me with the dishes."

George made a face that said he wnated to argue, but knew it wouldn't help. He shot Jack a look of acceptance. He collected the cutlery and Pete cleared the rest of the table.

"Night Pete. I'll see you on Tuesday." Jamie nodded, and Pete waved, awkwardly with his arms full.

Jack could hear the sink running and father and son sharing the task of sorting out the kitchen.

Jamie stood and swung his jacket over his shoulder.  
"Its time for me to get going anyway. Come on- walk me out."

Jack followed. The feeling of displacement he'd felt earlier in the morning was returning, threefold now Jamie was leaving.

He wanted Jamie to stay. But he knew that was unfair; Jamie had already done so much for him. It was just, Jamie was the only familiar thing he had to hold on to.

Jack knew the doctor's said his memories would come back in time. But it had already been two weeks. Jack couldn't wait much longer. He needed answers now.  
He needed to have something solid. Something other the his name to hold onto. His faith in his name had been shaken by the silver writing.

_Jack Frost._

Where had he heard that name before?

Jamie let the screen door swing shut behind them and turned to face Jack. He handed him a page from his notebook.

"Now that's all my contact info. If you cant get me on my mobile, call the station. And if not there call my house." Jamie lay a hand on Jack's shoulder and looked him evenly in the eye.

Jack had a vision. A single frame of a the reel in his memory. An older man, laying a heavy hand on his shoulder and asking him a question. It was an important question! Jack screwed his face up in frustration. Why couldn't he remember what the question had been!? More importantly, what was the answer?

"Jack?"

Jack startled, back to reality. "What?- Oh sorry Jamie."  
The egg was cold in his palm- and he released it in surprise. His hand immediately felt empty. He hadn't realized he'd reached for it. He took his hand out of his pocket to keep from taking hold again.

The mans brows knit together and he studied Jacks eyes. "Whats wrong Jack?"

Jack opened his mouth to say he was fine, and realized what he was doing. He stopped. Was that something he did before; say he was fine? If his first instinct had been to lie now, what did that mean for the life he couldn't remember?

He needed to know the answer, and he couldn't just wait around. He needed to do_ something_.

"Jamie, uh, I know you've already done a lot for me. Lara and Pete are great- this place is great, and I should have listened to you before- I just- "

Jamie held up hand.

"All that was just a part of my job, Jack." He cut in seriously, then smiled. "But I enjoy hanging out with you. What do you need?"

"I want to remember who I am Jamie." He answered finally. "I need to know." Jamie nodded thoughtfully to show he was listening. Jack fumbled for the right words, eyebrows pinched together. "I can't just sit around waiting for my memories to come back- I need to find them."

And then Jack knew what needed to do next.

Jack heaved out a heavy breath, hesitant to ask. "Could you take me to the lake- where they found me? I know its a long shot but, I dunno, maybe seeing it might shake something loose." He knocked a fist against his temple.

Jamie nodded slowly before answering. "Ill check its fine with Crown first, but I think we could make that happen. Sure." He nodded, firmly and shot Jack a grin.

Jack smiled, feeling lighter for the first time since the egg's weird appearance.

"Thanks Jamie."

They said goodbye, shook hands and Jack waved to the young officer as he pulled out of the driveway and disappeared up the street.

And then Jack was alone.

Jack sank into one of the chairs on the verandah.  
He could hear Lara singing Alyssa to sleep in her room above the porch and sounds of George and Pete disagreeing with a referees call the sports channel inside.

Jack stayed where he was. Unsure where his place was, randomly dropped in with these people. Good lovely people. But still strangers. Or rather- Jack was the Stranger. _He_ was the one who didn't belong here.

He looked up and saw the moon.

Had it always been that big?

Jack hadn't had much of a window view from his hospital bed, so he was unsure if it was just his brain making things feel new. Like a reverse déjà vu. But surely it hadn't always been so ... present.

He felt like the moon had eyes and it was centered on him.

Jack was alone. And he was starting to think he always had been. Why else did he feel so out of place? Maybe it had always been just Jack. Just him, and the Moon.

His breath hitched in his throat and he clenched his fists- he did Not need to cry.

"Jack?"

He startled and looked to find Lara in the doorway.  
He hastily blinked away any residual feelings. She smiled gently.

"Your bedroom is all sorted. You can head to bed whenever your ready. Would you like some hot chocolate?"

Jack stood and wanly returned her smile. "Who says 'No' to hot chocolate?" He demanded with a crooked smile and followed her inside, away from the moon and isolation and his thoughts.

He drank hot chocolate in the kitchen and Lara told him about the family's usually schedule during the week. Jack listened raptly, happy to learn. Jack was to help out around the house and take Logan for walks. Then he was free to do as he wished.  
He thanked her and wished Pete goodnight before slipping quietly away.

Before he went to sleep that night, he took the egg out of his jacket pocket and placed it carefully onto the bookshelf by his bed.

He lay down and starred at the words printed on the shell.

That voice whispered in is ear again. It stirred a cold feeling in his gut, a feeling that something was wrong. Something wasn't in the right place.  
He rolled over and closed his eyes. He slept and dreamed again of green hills and gold light filtering through the air.

* * *

R&amp;R for good Karma and more chapters. How off beat are the OCs?


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost Boy**

* * *

The following week was painfully slow. Jack spent most of his time following George to soccer training and learning the finer points of playing Xbox. Alyssa trailed after him like a duckling and Jack reveled in the attention. He took Logan for long walks around the neighborhood and learned the map of the town streets. The rain began to slowly let up early on the Saturday morning. Jack and Logan walked one of the high trails that circled the suburbs at the base of the hills. Looking back, Jack saw the town of Burgess in the sunlight for the first time.  
It the yellow light, with a clear blue sky; he smiled. For the first time- it felt like home.

Jamie cleared escorting Jack to the lake, and made time on his schedule for the coming Monday.

They pulled away from the Carlito's house in good spirits. Jamie bought donuts and coffee on the way, and Jack fought for supremacy over the radio.

As they neared the other side of town, anxiety bubbled in Jacks stomach.  
Jack bounced in his seat trying to ignore the feeling. This was it. It had to be. The missing piece would be here. Somewhere in amongst the puddles and mud. He would find a clue to who he was and why he was here. Jack _knew_ it.

As the cruiser pulled up on a hill, Jack steeled himself before climbing out the car.

It was anticlimactic to see for the first time in recent, well, any memory.

It was a lake, and a small one at that. The center was still a flat hard mass of ice- but the edges were a soft muddy brown. The water lapped gently at the banks. It was quiet and Jack studied the tree line circling the shoreline. There were no houses or really anything nearby.

"Anything?" Jamie asked  
Jack shook his head. None of this was familiar like he'd hoped.  
He eyed the lake, deep in thought."I know you're here." here whispered to himself. There had to be something. And Jack would find it.

Jamie took out a roll and spread it across the hood of the car. It was a map of the lake, and from above, the small body of water was sort of shaped like wiggly kidney bean. There was black maker crosses on on side of the bean.

"We'll walk around the east bank first- thats where they pulled you outta the mud." Jamie said, pointing to map's cross work and then bringing the hand up to indicate the the far side of the lake.

Jack shouldered the backpack Lara had insisted he take that morning, packed with sandwiches and water. "Then lets get walking."

This was it.

They walked length of the lake four times.

The first lap was jovial, chuckling at each other as they got stuck in the mud. Jamie lost his boot and had to hop on one foot until the mud released it with a loud squelch- all with no help from Jack who had to steady himself against a tree for laughing. They hiked through the soft ground for another ten minutes and finally came to a stop. Jack could just see the glimpse of the blue cruiser through the trees where it was parked on top of the hill on the other side.

"This is it." Jamie announced finally, indicating the soft muddy bank about six feet wide between water and the crunchy forest floor. There was a little orange flag set in the mud by a long thin poll. Jack bent down to pull it out and looked to Jamie.

"Thats a marker. You're standing where they found you." He said solemnly, answering the unasked question.

Jack looked down at his muddy sneakers. The mud was clean except for his own footprints. The water lapped harmlessly against his toes which felt cold and uncomfortable. He wished he'd worn an extra pair of socks...

He pushed the marker back into the mud and climbed back out of the waterline. "Lets keep looking." he said. Ignoring the disappointment growing in his gut. Of course it wouldn't be that easy, but he wasn't going to give up.

The second time around the Lake, they walked further into the forest, looking for dropped items or clues that anyone had come through this way. They found nothing and Jack grew progressively quieter as he withdrew into his thoughts.

When the sun began to rise up they took of their parka's and wiped the sweat of their foreheads. Jamie suggested they take a break and they sat on fallen log and to eat the sandwiches. They played a game of Blackjack with Jamie's old cards. Jack lost three times, too distracted to keep count.

Jamie did most of the talking third time around. They weaved in between the water line and the forest, doubling their time and efforts. Jamie made jokes and chatted idly about things he intended to show Jack around town now he was settled, doing his best to keep Jacks spirits up. He quietened when they reached the little orange flag again.

Jack took a hard long look at the spot where he'd appeared only a few weeks ago. Then turned. "Come on. There's gotta be something we're missing."

Jamie nodded and followed but stopped trying to fill the silence.

They tracked the lake once more. It took less then half the time it had before. Having learned now which divets of mud were solid and which would let your foot sink. Jack almost didn't even notice he'd climbed over a log in his way without thinking about it.

Jack reached the orange marker first, noticing Jamie had fallen behind.

Jack glared at the ground. At the marker. At the small brown waves lapping at the shore.

It had to be here. There had to be something.

He dropped to his knees and began digging his hands through the mud. He tossed the marker aside and scooped the soft brown sand away. It was here. There must be _something_.  
The wind began to rise in the trees, branches weaved and knocked together.

His pants were quickly soaked though up to his knees and his white sneakers sunk into the displaced mud- but he kept digging. Because it was down there. A clue. A hint. A reason why he'd been found randomly wandering in the forest on the outskirts of an unfamiliar town. There had to be something...

He tried to ignore the tears running down his face, sniffing heavily and feeling snot hit the back of is throat. His vision grew blurry and he swiped at them, rubbing his face into the crook of his elbow and holding down a sob of frustration-

Jamie lay a hand on Jacks shoulder.

"Jack," he said gently. "I think its time to go."

Was there really nothing here?

"We can come back another time. We wont stop looking. The lake was a long shot anyway after all that rain. We'll have more luck with the missing persons system. You'll see."

Jack clenched his fists, the mud squeezing through his fingers. His heart rate began to slow and he took a deep shaky breath. "Okay." he croaked out.

There was nothing here. Nothing for him, anyway.

Jack stood and began to follow Jamie back to the car. The walk was quiet, the silence broken only when they trod through the drying twigs and leaves.

The cruiser came into sight quicker then Jack expected. He reached out to open the passenger door, wincing at the sight of his filthy hands on the white handle. He looked down; he was caked in thick brown mud from the knees down- and the rest of him was dotted with leaves and dirt. He realized he would make the car just as filthy in his current state and he looked up to say so to Jamie- But Jamie just wave a hand at him. "I'll take care of it later." He said and indicated Jack should get in

Jack did, pulling the door shut and stared at the lake.

He figured it was probably very nice most of the year, even if they said it never thawed. He could imagine green leaves in the trees and grass covering the hills in summer. Little wild flowers dotting the rocks and divets in the spring. The trees bare and white soft snow covering the ground in the winter. The lake glassy and solid.

The last image stayed with him. And he imagined the lake like that as they pulled away.

The drive home was quiet, broken only when the cruiser radio crackled to life as they pulled up outside the Carlito's house.

"Available officers, please respond." It was a clearly a young woman's voice, if a little warped by the radios static.

Jamie sighed and put the radio to his mouth. "Bennett here, what'd you need Pip?"

"There's a disturbance up at the pharmacy. Its just old man Paulson, Monty thinks he's confused. Probably wandered away from home without his meds- you know how he is. Can you sort it out? Over."

"I'm on my way. Over." Jamie replaced the radio back in its cradle and tightened both hands on the steering wheel for a moment. "Sorry Jack- Will you be alright?"

"I think I can handle the walk from the car to the house unescorted, yeah." Jack said rolling his eyes began to open the door when Jamie grasped his arm.

"You know what I mean, man" he said evenly. "Just because we didn't find anything today doesn't mean the search is over. The doctors said it would take time, its only been a few weeks-"

Jack pulled free gently, wanted to be away from Jamie who had seen his exterior crack  
"I know I know. Don't worry I'll be fine." He fixed a grin on his face and tried to ignore how his eyes stung. Jack knew he probably looked awful and Jamie didn't look convinced.  
"You gotta go sort out that crazy old man." He added, reminding the officer he had somewhere to be. "I'll catch up with you later. Thanks again, Jamie." Jack closed the door with a slam before Jamie could respond and started up towards the house.

The cruiser sat still for a few moments and Jack had to wave him goodbye before Jamie turned the car back around and drove up the street.

Jack stood on the verandah. He knew no one would be inside the house. It was still to early in the day for either Pete or Lara to be home or school to have let had soccer practice after school and Alyssa had daycare.

He stood for a moment on the stairs, looking down at the state of his clothes. A sudden wash of guilt filled him for treating them so poorly when they had been gifts...

Jack realized he had something in his hands and he held it up, it was the little orange marker.  
He'd probably never find the exact spot again without it now.

He dropped the marker on the ground and went inside. It didn't matter. There wasn't anything at the lake. He knew that now.

Jack removed his filthy shoes and backpack at the door and used the key Pete had given him to let himself inside. Careful not to track mud through the house, he made his way to the bathroom.  
He peeled of the outer layers and looked into the mirror, he was a mess.

Dirt was smeared across his cheeks, his eyes were red and puffy and set in a pale drawn face. He looked ill.

Jack peeled off the last of his damp clothes and showered in cold water, scrubbing mud off in layers. His nails were caked in dirt and he spent ten minutes scrubbing his hands alone.

He felt better when he shut the water off. Less... disheveled. His thoughts had organized themselves a little in icy temperature and he felt refreshed.

Jack studied himself in the mirror. His eyes had brightened and when he smiled, his reflection looked less uneven.

There was a thin smudge of grey on his left temple. He licked his thumb and rubbed at it. It didn't budge. He leaned in closer to the glass and pushed his hair out of the way.

Now he could see, it wasn't dirt on the skin- it was a mark. A thin smear of darkness above his brow. He frowned, had it always been there?  
Jack couldn't tell.

He let his hair fall back, it curtained the mark and he shrugged it off. It was probably just a bruise.

He left his filthy clothes sitting on the floor, but redressed in his shorts and headed to his room. He was suddenly tired, and he wanted to sleep.  
Jack lay down, and closed his eyes.

It was the clearest dream he'd had since he woke in the hospital. Only it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare.

There was darkness. Big black rolling clouds and long streaks of purple lightning.  
He was falling. Rolling and tumbling in the air and he could do nothing to stop his fall. His hands were empty and there was no one to catch him

There was an unfriendly glow. A flaming pinpoint, so hot it was white. There was the shaft of an arrow behind it.

Two yellow eyes narrowed. They smiled and Jack knew he was done.

And then the whiteness was flew free and sailed towards him and his skull opened up and there was only fire burning him up from the inside-

"Jack! Jack!"

Jack came too with a start, pulling back from the hands around his arm. His heart raced, his head ached, and burned, throbbing under his palms. His eyes stung with light and he immediately longed for darkness.  
His eyes searched for his attacker.

It was only Alyssa, peering over the edge of the bed with wide hazel eyes.

"H-hey Lissy." Jack croaked out. "What are you doin' home?"

"The fairy said you need to Wake UP!" She shouted the last part, voice shrill and urgent. Jacks hands flew to his ears with a wince. He put a finger to his lips and she put her little hand over her mouth.

"The fairy huh?" he whispered with a smile and she nodded. Now he had a moment to breath, he was grateful to be awake. The dream was already fading away but the feeling of ill ease resettled on his shoulders. His head _ached_.  
"Fairies only have little ears. You shouldn't shout when fairies can hear you."

"Alyssa?" George came through the door and frowned unhappily at his sister. "Mom said you weren't allowed to wake Jack. I'm telling!"

She pouted and her lower lip trembled. Jack sat up and swung his legs over the bed. "Nah its Ok, George. I'm glad she woke me. I thought you had practice today- why are you all home so early."

George frowned. "We've been home for hours. Mums got dinner on. You were asleep when we came home and mum said to leave you alone."  
Jack pulled back the curtain and realized it was already dark outside. How long had he been asleep? He didn't feel rested at all. He rubbed his eyes free of crust and wetness, hoping George hadn't seen.  
"The fairy said Jack had to wake up." Alyssa whispered softly and Jack smiled dimly at her. He hoped she wouldn't get into trouble for her overactive imagination.

George shot her an an annoyed look, opening his mouth to argue, but Jacks stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly through the room.

"So you said something about dinner?" Jack asked hopefully, pulling on a shirt.

He followed the children down the hallway, Alyssa pulling on his wrists. The smells from the kitchen drawing him away from the bedroom.

He was glad Alyssa had woken him and pulled him out of that horrible nightmare. His head still throbbed, but it was leaving him. The dream was almost completely gone now.

All he remembered was a sharp pain and darkness and two yellow eyes.

* * *

Is this getting too convoluted already? Continue? **R&amp;R**


End file.
